


Si cela est un rêve, laisse moi me réveiller (à tes côtés)

by NinelikesBananas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Jack being Jack, Love Stories, TARDIS Rooms, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas
Summary: Jack n'est pas aveugle, il voit combien Rose et le Docteur s'aiment. Alors que le Docteur goûte au goût amer de la jalousie, Rose se rend compte de plus en plus le combien il a besoin de lui, de son regard, de son toucher. Ils ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour que cela arrive, et Jack est prêt à tout pour les aider.





	1. Quand le Docteur danse...

Le Docteur avait dansé cette nuit, et elle avait dansé avec lui. Il s’était senti si bien, qu’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lancer un regard possessif et victorieux à Jack. S’il avait eu des doutes jusqu’à cet instant à propos du lien qui les unit, ces deux, ils s’étaient évaporés. Même un aveugle pouvait voir qu’ils s’aimaient, malgré que les deux personnes en question ne semblaient pas le réaliser. Le TARDIS avait poursuivi sa route, accueillant un nouveau passager à bord. Le Captain savait le risque qu’il courait en flirtant avec Rose, cette créature si adorable. Il pouvait être déposé à n’importe quel moment sur la planète la plus proche si jamais il allait trop loin dans ses avances et provocations, mais c’était si tentant de le faire. Puis le visage du Docteur était juste mémorable dans ces moments.   
Il était au courant pour Mickey, mais il se demandait pourquoi la relation entre ces deux là n’avançait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c’était à cause de cela qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Après tout, elle avait quitté sa famille et amis pour être avec lui, voyager à ses côtés. Et si elle s’accrochait encore à cette relation, c’est car avec Mickey, tout est constant et stable tandis qu’avec le Docteur, tout est nouveau, instable et changeant. Cela l’effrayait, la pensée qu’un jour il ne veuille plus d’elle, alors qu’en réalité elle est la dernière personne au monde qu’il supporterait de perdre. 

“ - Cela doit vraiment être compliqué entre vous, n’est-ce pas ? avait-il dit tout haut ce qu’il pensait tout bas. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.”

Mais le Docteur ne l’entendit pas, il était bien occupés, perdu dans ses pensées. Rose était dans sa chambre, à l’heure qu’il est, sûrement en train de dormir. Ce fut seulement quelques minutes après qu’il remarqua le regard de Jack posé sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres. 

“ - Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait tant sourire ? avait-il demandé avec son air habituel, les deux mains posés sur la console du TARDIS.

Le sourire de Jack n’avait rien d’innocent, le Docteur se demandait se qu’il pouvait bien être en train de préparer. 

\- Oh rien de très intéressant, avait-il répondu, s’en allant vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit Docteur. “

Il n’est pas mauvais garçon et le Docteur le savait, mais il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête des fois. Il le savait, il le voyait qu’il guettait ses moindres réactions lorsqu’il s’approchait de Rose ou qu’il lui adressait la parole et il était venu à la conclusion, que des fois, s’était purement de la pur provocation de sa part. Mais que cherchait-il à faire au juste ? Il n’appréciait pas trop de les voir très collés l’un à l’autre, mais Rose est au courant du type d’homme qu’il est. Elle ne se laisserait jamais faire par quelqu’un comme lui….N’est-ce pas ? Et puis elle a Mickey, oui, son petit ami terrien. Mais, quel est ce sentiment qui l'envahit à chaque fois qu’il pense à Jack ou Mickey ? C’est un sentiment au goût amer. Il n’aimait pas ça ! Tout ce débat intérieur l’avait fatigué plus qu’il ne le pensait, il avait besoin de repos.


	2. Une interminable nuit sans sommeil...

Il avait décidé de se reposer un peu dans la salle des consoles, pensant à leur prochaine destination. Il y avait tant d’endroits à visiter qu’il ne savait pas lequel choisir. La plupart du temps, il aimait connaître l’avis de Rose, cette fois-ci, peut-être même Jack aurait son mot à dire sur l’endroit à visiter. Pour cela il allait devoir attendre leur réveil, au moins le réveil d’un des deux. Les nuits commençaient à se faire très longues au sein du TARDIS. Le fait de la savoir si près de lui, d’être dans les bras de Morphée, alors qu’il ne pouvait pas l’avoir dans les siens. Alors que ses nuits étaient de repos, le sommeil semblait fuir les siennes, et elle ne s’en doutait même pas. Elle était venue à lui comme le parfum des fleurs qui se répand avec le vent et avait laissé son empreinte dans chaque recoin de son vaisseau et surtout, de ses deux coeurs. Lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, son image lui revient sans cesse, elle le hante même dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Il ne la mérite pas, il le sait, mais est-ce trop égoïste de sa part espérer qu’elle reste à ses côtés ?   
Il n’en pouvait plus d’être là, assis sans rien faire tandis que des pensées d’elle lui envahissait l’esprit. Il entrepris d'atterrir le Tardis dans la planète la plus proche. Ce n’était une de plus chaleureuses, mais la température importait peu, il avait besoin de prendre l’air. Il neigeait et il ne comptait pas trop tarder dehors, il serait de retour avant leur réveil. Il faisait froid dehors, mais c’était supportable. Il n’était pas vraiment sur du nom de la planète, elle avait plein de noms, plein de légendes. Pour la plupart elle était connu sous le nom de “Infer invernal”, c’était la seule saison sur cette planète ; l’hiver. Cela faisait des siècles qu’elle était inhabité, la raison était surement à cause des hautes températures qui pouvaient s’afficher pendant la nuit, même si on pouvait difficilement différencier la nuit du jour. N’importe quel lumière de n’importe quel étoile parvenait difficilement à atteindre la planète. Il s’était promené pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de revenir au TARDIS. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il vit Rose. Il se demandait si elle était déjà debout depuis longtemps. 

“ - Je me suis réveillée et tu n’étais pas là, a-t-elle dit, s’avançant vers lui. 

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir et j’avais besoin de prendre un peu l’air, avait-il répondu, le regard posé sur elle, comme envoûté.”

Le Docteur avait baissé les lumières lorsque Jack était parti se coucher afin d’essayer de dormir un peu lui aussi, et il n’avait toujours pas augmenté leurs intensité. Ils se trouvaient donc illuminés seulement par une faible lumière, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre l’ambiance quelque peu intime. Elle était à présent devant lui, et sans dire un mot, elle porta sa main à sa joue. “A quoi joue-t-elle ?” se demandait-il dans son fort intérieur. Sa caresse était douce et sa main chaude. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser transparaître les émotions qu’il ressentait par son toucher. 

“ - Il neige dehors et ton visage est froid. Tu risque de tomber malade si tu continue de t’aventurer dans le froid habillé comme ça. “

Il lui enleva la main de sa joue sans pourtant la lâcher. Il continuait de la regarder, un sourire se formant dans ses lèvres alors qu’il dit :

“ - Ce n’est pas une petite tempête qui me mettra au lit aussi facilement.” 

Jack n’aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur moment pour les interrompre. Le Docteur sentait sa retenu faiblir à chaque seconde qui passait. A son arrivé, il lui avait directement lâché la main et s’était éloignée d’elle, gené. Il se mis à jouer avec la console et tacha de remettre les lumières à leur intensité habituelle. Rose était elle aussi gêné, qu’avait-elle en tête en faisant cela ? Elle avait l’habitude de lui prendre la main et puis il y avait les embrassades habituelles après la fin d’une crise ou lorsqu’ils évitaient la fin imminente de la planète, mais ceci avait été plus….intime. Jack n’avait pas voulu les mettre dans un tel embarra et il savait que ce n’était guère le moment de les taquiner avec cela, mais on pouvait lire dans son visage le combien il était amusé par la situation. C’est Rose qui brisa le silence en demandant où le Docteur comptait les amener maintenant. 

“ - Terre, Cardiff pour être plus exact. Un arrêt rapide là-bas afin de recharger le TARDIS. Et pourquoi pas, manger quelques fish&chips.”

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, ça doit être la troisième fiction avec ce couple que j'écris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout, mais je crois que je suis devenu accro à ce ship x) Je sais que mes compétences volent pas très haut, et que les chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais ça peut être utile pour les gens qui cherchent juste une petite histoire avant d'aller dormir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire, négatif ou positif, je suis ouverte aux critiques ;) !


End file.
